


Your Name

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar!AU, Bartender!Eren, College Life, M/M, Slice of Life, for Levi birthday in 2017, slight romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Dalam film-film aksi, bar sering menjadi tempat bagi si tokoh utama mencari informasi paling terkini dan terpercaya. Eren, yang bekerja sebagai bertender, sedikit banyak bisa mengerti hal itu, karena dia selalu menjadi telinga yang mendengar. —Riren fanfiction for LEVI BIRTHDAY in 2017. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	Your Name

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**Your Name © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Modern Alternate Universe. Slight BL. OOC. Maybe typo(s).

*          *          *

“Kalian satu almamater?!”

“Ya, kami satu kampus ketika zaman kuliah dulu.”

“Heeee... Tak kusangka...” ujar seorang wanita berkacamata sembari duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di depan meja bar. Tas tangannya diletakkan pada kursi sebelah kirinya.

“Aku juga baru sadar ketika mengobrol dengannya kemarin lusa.” Pria berambut pirang dengan alis tebal duduk di sebelah kanan wanita tadi.

Suasana bar yang jadi tempat langganan dua orang sahabat ini cukup sepi. Selain mereka, hanya ada 3 orang pria paruh baya yang duduk di meja bundar di pojok ruangan, yang mengobrol sambil berbagi tawa.

“Berarti kalian kawan lama, dong?”

“Hm... Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Kami beda angkatan, dia dua tahun di bawahku.” Si pria melepaskan mantelnya dan mengendurkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya.

“Erwin Smith sang ketua himpunan mahasiswa masa tidak kenal dengan juniornya sendiri... Aku tidak percaya,” sindir si wanita sambil tersenyum miring dan membuat ekspresi wajah yang tidak jelas maksudnya.

Erwin, nama panggilan pria pirang itu, hanya mengulum senyum. “Dia memang cukup mencolok di kampus. Otaknya yang terlalu cerdas itu memang sering jadi bahan gosip antarangkatan ketika masa pengisian KRS,” katanya sambil mengingat-ingat, “Levelnya mungkin setara denganmu, Hanji.”

Si wanita yang bernama lengkap Hanji Zoe itu mengusap-usap dagu. “Sudah kuduga... Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu kalau otaknya encer. Tapi dia sulit sekali didekati,” erangnya.

Seorang pria berumur awal 20-an tahun yang berpakaian ala bartender datang menghampiri mereka. “Selamat malam, _Miss_ Hanji dan _Sir_ Erwin,” sapanya.

“Halo, Eren.” Hanji tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. “Pesananku seperti biasa ya.”

Eren mengangguk. “ _Dirty martini_ seperti biasa. Hari ini mau pakai _garnish_ , _Miss_?”

“Tidak usah, Eren. Terima kasih ya.”

“ _Sir_ Erwin seperti biasa juga?” Sepasang iris hijau Eren menatap iris biru laut Erwin.

Erwin tersenyum ramah, “Ya, Eren, segelas _chardonnay_. Terima kasih.”

Eren balas tersenyum juga. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil gelas dan menyiapkan pesanan kedua langganannya ini.

“Lalu, lalu...” Hanji menoleh pada Erwin, masih dengan sorot mata penasaran, “Seperti apa si anak cerdas itu ketika kuliah?”

Tatapan Erwin menerawang ke langit-langit bar yang yang diterangi sinar lampu warna kekuningan yang temaram, membuat suasana bar hangat remang-remang. “Dia terkenal, bahkan dosen-dosen saja hafal dengan wajahnya. Suatu hari dia membuat seluruh kampus geger,” katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kalimat Erwin terhenti sejenak ketika Eren datang dan menyuguhkan pesanan minuman mereka.

“Terima kasih, Eren,” ujar Erwin lagi.

“Apa? Apa? Dia membuat gedung kampusmu kebakaran?” Hanji yang tak sabaran dan selalu penasaran segera menyerbu dengan tebakan asal, membuat kekehan kecil Erwin berubah jadi gelegak tawa.

Telapak tangan Erwin mengibas-ngibas di udara. “Tidak, tidak. Dia ternyata punya band indie aliran rock _hardcore_ yang dibentuk bersama teman dekatnya. Fotonya ketika dia manggung di sebuah _live house_ tiba-tiba saja beredar di seluruh _group chat_.” Bibir Erwin membentuk seulas senyum. “Heboh sekali waktu itu. Karena katanya band mereka ini cukup terkenal.”

Hanji tertawa keras. Eren, yang berdiri di balik meja bar sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas kaca, jadi antara sengaja dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

“Wow. Mahasiswa terpintar sekaligus anggota band terkenal. Tunggu... Jangan-jangan dia vokalisnya?!”

Erwin mengangkat gelas _wine_ -nya. “Cari saja di internet, kurasa masih ada berita tentang mereka.”

Hanji tertawa lagi. “Luar biasa. Aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya, tapi dia susah sekali diajak mengobrol...” keluh Hanji. Gelasnya yang sudah seperempat kosong, berdenting ketika jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran gelas.

“Hei, Eren,” celetuk Hanji tiba-tiba. Eren menoleh. “Apa aku salah kalau ingin berteman dengannya?” Nada suara Hanji mulai terdengar mabuk. Eren mendekati mereka setelah meletakkan botol bir di rak tinggi di belakangnya.

“Tentu tidak, _Miss_ , ajakan berteman kan hal yang baik.”

“Tuh kan... Kaudengar itu kan, Erwin?” Gelas Hanji sudah sepertiga kosong.

Tangan Erwin merogoh saku, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok menthol. Sebatang tembakau itu diselipkan di antara bibirnya. “Mungkin kau bukan selera wanitanya, Hanji.”

“Eeeeeeehhhh...!!!” Hanji membuat ekspresi wajah kaget dengan melebar-lebarkan pupil matanya. “Eren, apa aku tidak terlihat cantik?”

Eren, yang sudah hafal luar kepala dengan tingkah laku Hanji ketika mabuk, hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Dia menyeret kursi kayu tinggi dari sudut ruangan dan duduk di depan mereka. “Kecantikan tidak harus dinilai dari fisiknya saja, _Miss_.”

“Kau benar!” Hanji mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Eren. Eren mengulum senyum dan melirik ke arah Erwin.

“Dewasa sekali jawabanmu, Eren,” ujar Erwin, “Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Mikasa?”

Wajah Eren berubah masam. Dia merengut kesal. “Mikasa itu saudariku, _Sir_ , berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan hal itu...”

Hanji tersenyum ala joker lalu segera menyela, sebelum Eren sempat memberi pembelaan diri. “Heeee, tapi sepertinya tidak terlihat seperti itu...” Hanji bersekongkol dengan Erwin untuk menggoda Eren. Eren si bocah impulsif yang emosinya suka meledak-ledak ini adalah mangsa yang nikmat untuk digoda.

Bibir Eren manyun. “Jadi... ada dosen baru di kampus? Orang yang kalian bicarakan tadi itu...” tanya Eren buru-buru, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Iya. Dia! Uuuhh, aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang seketus itu.” Hanji mulai mengeluh lagi.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Eren sedikit banyak jadi penasaran tentang pria yang mereka bicarakan ini. “Siapa namanya?”

Hanji, yang sudah setengah mabuk, menjawab tanpa ragu, “Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

.

.

.

Malam ini hampir sama dengan malam sebelumnya. Bar tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada sepasang kekasih dan seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang umurnya kira-kira empatpuluhan. Biasanya, bar tempat Eren kerja ini memang tidak pernah sibuk. Karena memang lokasinya yang tidak mencolok dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu. Sehingga bisa dibilang yang datang ke sini mayoritas adalah para pelanggan tetap. Maka Eren dibuat penasaran, ketika dirinya kedatangan sekelompok pemuda-pemudi.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah segerombolan anak muda yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk bar, menciptakan bunyi denting lonceng dari daun pintu yang mengayun terbuka. Mereka berdelapan; tiga orang perempuan dan lima orang laki-laki. Satu perempuan berambut pirang dengan wajah judes khas kakak kelas galak di masa orientasi sekolah, satu perempuan berambut keriting pendek sebahu, dan yang satu orang lagi berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda, sibuk bergumam tentang makanan. Yang laki-laki; satu orang berbadan kekar dan berambut pendek pirang, satu orang berwajah mirip kuda berjalan dengan (sok) ganteng, satu orang berkepala botak yang sibuk tengak-tengok ke sana-ke mari, satu orang paling tinggi berambut hitam yang terlihat pemalu, dan satu orang dengan bintik-bintik samar di wajah. Mereka berjalan memasuki bar sambil sibuk mengobrol, cukup keras hingga Eren yang berdiri di balik meja bar bisa mendengar.

“Hei, di sini ada kentang goreng tidak?” celetuk polos si wanita berambut coklat.

“ _Please_ deh, Sasha, ini bar, bukan tempat makan cepat saji,” sahut si pria berwajah mirip kuda.

“Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol, aku pesan susu coklat saja deh.” Kali ini sia pria botak yang menyeletuk dengan polosnya, masih sambil mengamati setengah kagum lemari tinggi di belakang Eren yang penuh botol-botol berkilau.

Si pria pirang langsung membekap mulut si pria botak. Kepalanya tengok kanan-kiri, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar kalimat barusan.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di meja dengan sofa panjang, di seberang meja bar. Dari pakaian kasual yang mereka kenakan dan tas ransel yang dibawa di pundak, Eren menebak mereka adalah mahasiswa penasaran yang ingin mencoba masuk bar, mumpung umur sudah legal untuk minum alkohol.

“Diamlah kalian, jangan berisik dong. Terlihat memalukan tahu,” ujar Hitch, si wanita berambut keriting pendek.

Si wanita pirang yang tatapannya sedingin es berjalan menghampiri Eren, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk bicara entah apa.

“Aku pesan satu _margarita on the rocks_ ,” katanya dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah dingin dari sorot matanya. Eren mengangguk dan wanita itu kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi yang ada di depan meja bar.

Tak sampai semenit, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berjalan menghampiri lalu berbisik, “Annie, kau pesan apa?”

Annie, perempuan pirang itu, meliriknya sekilas. Si pria kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Aku tidak pernah masuk bar. Bisa kau pesankan satu untukku?”

Eren yang sedang menuangkan _tequila_ ke dalam gelas, mengulum senyum.

Si pria bermuka kuda yang bernama Jean datang ikut menghampiri mereka, sambil menggenggam ponsel di tangan. Jempolnya sibuk bergerak atas-bawah-atas-bawah, mengusap layarnya yang sedang menampilkan deretan tulisan.

Eren datang membawakan pesanan Annie, lalu tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Jean. Jean tiba-tiba diserang gugup.

“Err... Aku... Aku pesan _martini_ satu...” katanya ragu.

Eren tersenyum. “Yang apa?” tanyanya.

“Eh?” Jean membeo, wajahnya campur antara kaget dan bingung, lalu gelisah melirik Annie yang sedang menyesap minumannya dalam khidmat. “Err... _Shaken_?” Jean asal ceplos, mengikuti dialog James Bond dalam film favoritnya.

Eren tersenyum. “Maksudku, kau mau _gin_ atau _vodka_?”

Tawa canggung keluar dari mulut Jean. “Eum... kurasa _gin_ saja, hehehe...”

Setelah itu, teman-teman Jean yang lain sibuk mencari di _google_ tentang “ _How to not embarass yourself when you order drinks at bar”_.

Orang-orang zaman sekarang sudah diberkahi teknologi canggih, tentu mudah mencari informasi apa saja. Namun, Eren tidak pernah keberatan untuk memberikan penjelasan, yang sekiranya tidak mereka mengerti. Bertanya saja. Kami sebagai bartender, akan dengan senang hati menjawab keingintahuan kalian.

Sambil mencampurkan berbagai jenis minuman ke dalam gelas, Eren beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol membicarakan masa muda. Eren jadi berangan, kalau saja dia tidak perlu bekerja, mungkin saat ini dia ada di antara mereka; hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

“Kalian tahu tidak, di kelas tadi Bertholdt dibabat habis oleh Profesor Ackerman,” ujar Reiner, si pria pirang, memulai acara gosip mereka malam itu.

“Yang benar, Bert?”

Bertholdt, pria dengan tubuh paling tinggi, cuma tertunduk malu. Maka Reiner-lah yang menceritakan aib sahabatnya ini.

“Profesor Ackerman menunjuknya maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal perhitungan penulangan geser balok. Mendadak sekali. Tiba-tiba saja dia membaca lembar absen lalu memanggil nama Bertholdt Fubar. Lalu... buuuuuum!” Reiner menirukan suara bom meledak. “Bert kesulitan menjawab soal, dan keluarlah bahasa sinis terkenalnya itu. Kami sekelas dibuat _speechless_.”

Reiner bercerita sambil menahan tawa. “Maaf Bert, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku kuliah kan cuma untuk mengamankan absen, biar bisa ikut ujian...” katanya sembari memberikan ekspresi wajah bersimpati ke arah Bertholdt.

Bertholdt hanya tersenyum kecil. “Profesor Ackerman memang menakutkan sekali...”

Sasha tiba-tiba nimbrung, “Dia sadis, pernah menyita sebungkus kulit rotiku.”

“Sorot matanya itu seperti ingin membunuhmu, kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan olehnya,” imbuh Marco, si pria berwajah bintik, sambil merinding membayangkannya.

“Kuliahnya sebenarnya mudah dimenger-”

“Apanya yang mudah, Annie?! Nilai UTS-ku saja cuma empat puluh. Em-pat-pu-luh!” Hitch mengeja kata sambil emosi.

Jean kecut. “Aku duapuluh lima, Hitch.”

“Mata kuliahnya saja sudah sulit, apalagi ditambah dosen _killer_ seperti ini, bagaimana nasib nilai kita nanti...” ratap Connie.

Eren, yang sedang mengganti piringan hitam berisi musik klasik, mendengar celoteh riuh mereka dan sesekali melirik. Nama Ackerman sungguh tidak asing di telinganya.

“Padahal dia dosen baru, tapi kelakuannya sudah songong begitu...” Jean yang mulai emosi campur mabuk, jadi ingin mengumpat.

“Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai? Gembeskan ban mobil, misalnya.” Reiner menyiram bensin ke atas api dengan ide konspirasi.

Annie, yang terlihat paling netral, menghentikan kelakuan bodoh teman-temannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. “Itu tindakan bodoh, Reiner, dan sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah,” katanya bijak.

Reiner tertawa. “Baiklah, Annie, kalau begitu nanti kau ajari kami ya.”

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk samar sembari mengangkat gelas minumannya, yang isinya tinggal separuh.

“Aku jadi ingat. Kalian sudah dengar belum? Katanya dia _gay_ , loh,” ujar Hitch sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di sebelah bibir, seolah sedang menyampaikan rahasia. Tapi nyatanya masih dapat didengar oleh Eren yang sedang sibuk mengelap meja.

Iris hijau Eren melirik sekilas lagi ke arah mereka.

“ _Gay_?! Kau serius, Hitch?” Jean hampir menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah Sasha.

“Isu yang beredar sih begitu,” jawab Hitch kalem, “Sayang sekali ya, padahal _sugar daddy_ potensial sekali...”

Sasha yang sedang mencicipi minuman pesanannya, meringis kepahitan. _Timing­­_ -nya pas sekali, ekspresinya seolah menggambarkan kalau dia merasa geli mendengar kata-kata Hitch barusan.

Eren berjalan dengan sebuah lap di tangan, menuju ke meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh sepasang kekasih tadi. Dari sudut mata, dilihatnya si pria yang bernama Connie sudah setengah sadar. Kepala botaknya rebah di meja dan kelopak matanya sudah menutup separuh. Annie, yang terlihat paling kuat minum, beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu pergi ke toilet. Sambil membersihkan meja, Eren jadi lebih jelas mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

“Kuakui, badannya memang bagus,” kata pria paling berotot di antara kelima laki-laki yang ada di situ.

Hitch, sebagai wanita yang terlihat paling suka nyinyir, buru-buru meralat perkataan Reiner. “Dia seksi sekali tahu! Bukan badannya saja yang bagus; rambut hitam _undercut_ -nya yang tajam, lengannya yang kekar, bahunya yang lebar... Oh... andai saja dia bukan dosenku...”

“Badan modelku jelas lebih keren, Hitch, kau rabun ya? Tinggi badannya saja tak sampai seratus tujuhpuluh.” Jean nyolot, tidak sudi kalah saing dengan om-om cebol.

“Uangmu kalah banyak, Jean,” ujar Annie, yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, masih sambil mengeringkan tangan dengan sapu tangan.

Jean tertohok. Lalu diam seribu bahasa.

Eren melewati meja mereka sembari membawa dua gelas kosong, kemudian kembali ke balik meja bar setelah meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cuci.

Sepanjang malam itu, hanya karena mendengar keluh kesah sekelompok mahasiswa yang sedang lelah kuliah dan tugas, benak Eren jadi dipenuhi visualisasi sesosok pria bernama Ackerman yang terdeskripsikan secara lengkap mulai dari fisik sampai tingkah lakunya.

.

.

.

Hari pertama di bulan Desember, salju mulai turun. Sepanjang bekerja di bar malam itu, Eren sibuk bergalau memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang nanti, karena mantelnya ketinggalan di bus tadi sore. Payung pun tak ada. Galaunya sirna ketika seorang pria yang sedang bicara di ponsel dengan bahasa Perancis masuk ke bar, membawa dua buah payung di tangan. Mari berdoa supaya Eren dapat rezeki hadiah payung malam ini.

Pria itu bicara dalam bahasa yang Eren tidak mengerti. Namun karena tertarik mendengarkan sesuatu yang asing di telinga, sepasang mata Eren memperhatikan gerak tubuh pria itu hingga dia duduk di salah satu kursi bar.

Eren terus memperhatikan. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelip di dadanya saat dirinya memindai ciri-ciri fisik pria itu. Tubuh pendek, sorot mata tajam, rambut hitam berpotongan _undercut_ , dan suara rendah seksi yang bisa berubah jadi penuh intimidasi. Dahi Eren jadi berkerut, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang tidak dia ingat. Otaknya memberi sinyal ‘ini-tidak-asing’, tapi Eren tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

Pembicaraan di sambungan telepon itu berhenti. Eren buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan sebelum kepergok sedang menatap intens ke arah pria itu. Mantel abu-abu tua, yang menyamarkan tubuh kekar dibaliknya, dilepaskan dan diletakkan di kursi kosong sebelah. Jempolnya sibuk bergerak di atas layar ponsel, mungkin sedang mengetik pesan. Eren, yang masih penasaran, diam-diam terus memperhatikan pria itu dari sudut matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponsel itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kali ini Eren sengaja memandang tepat ke mata beriris hitam milik pria itu. Dalam sedetik, pria itu balas menatapnya. Eren berjalan mendekati.

“ _Double gin and tonic_ , satu.”

Eren mengangguk. Sembari menuangkan cecairan alkohol ke dalam gelas, Eren berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak melirik ke pria itu. Kontak mata antara mereka ternyata tidak hanya saat Eren menerima pesanan dan mengantarkan minuman. Karena setelah menaruh gelas berhiaskan sepotong jeruk nipis, Eren memilih menarik kursinya dan duduk di dekat pria itu, lalu basa-basi menegur dengan dalih mengakrabkan diri pada pelanggan.

“Sendirian saja, _Sir_?” tanyanya, plus sebuah senyum ramah.

Pria itu menyesap minumannya sambil melirik ke arah Eren. Kepalanya menggeleng  sedikit. “Tidak. Aku janji dengan seorang kawan di sini,” jawabnya. Gelas tak dilepaskan dari genggaman. Jemari yang memegangnya justru menggoyang pelan, membuat es batu yang ada di dalamnya saling tabrak dengan dinding gelas.

Eren cuma mengangguk-angguk, sementara otak berputar keras mencari topik pembicaraan lain. “Di luar dingin sekali ya... Karena salju pertama turun malam ini.”

Pria itu memandangi minumannya. “Ya.”

Eren buntu dengan pembicaraan satu arah seperti ini. Karena kehabisan bahan obrolan, padahal baru mengucapkan dua kalimat, Eren memutuskan untuk diam tidak melanjutkan basa-basinya. Mereka saling diam. Yang mengisi keheningan cuma musik klasik dari piringan hitam tua di sudut ruangan.

Pria itu mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. “Aku baru pernah kemari. Sepertinya tidak terlalu ramai, ya?”

Eren tersenyum tanpa sadar. “Benar, _Sir_ , tidak banyak yang tahu tempat ini karena memang lokasinya yang kurang strategis. Saya jadi hafal siapa saja yang datang kemari. Mayoritas mereka adalah pelanggan tetap bar ini. Maka dari itu, saya agak heran karena baru melihat Anda pertama kali di sini.”

Mata hitam bertemu dengan mata hijau. “Temanku yang bernama Farlan, yang mengajak kemari.”

Wajah pria berambut coklat susu muncul di benak Eren. “Oh, jadi Anda teman _Sir_ Farlan?” Nada suara Eren entah mengapa terdengar ceria. “ _Sir_ Farlan memang sering kemari. Tapi sudah 3 bulan lebih ini dia tidak mampir,” ujar Eren, masih dengan sebuah senyum di wajah.

Entahlah, dia mendadak jadi merasa bersemangat. Tak jelas penyebabnya. Hanya saja dia ingin mengobrol dengan pria ini.

“Sudah lama jadi kerja di sini?”

“Sejak dua tahun lalu, _Sir_.”

Sorot mata yang Eren kira tajam, ternyata tidak semenakutkan yang dia kira. Sebaliknya, sepasang kristal hitam itu mampu memerangkapnya, membuat kontak mata yang tidak terasa canggung sama sekali.

“Sepertinya umurmu masih muda...”

Eren nyengir. “Tebakan Anda benar.”

“Belajar jadi bartender dari mana?”

“Pemilik bar ini adalah pamanku, aku diajari langsung olehnya.”

Pria itu manggut-manggut. “Kau kerja paruh waktu di sini?”

Eren membenarkan posisi duduk sembari menjawab, “Tidak, _Sir_ , saya kerja _full time_.”

Pria itu menyesap minumannya. “Aku suka tempat ini. Mungkin akan sering kemari.”

“Terima kasih, _Sir_. Dengan senang hati kami menerima pelanggan baru.”

Pintu masuk bar terbuka, menggemakan bunyi denting loncengnya. Eren dan pria itu menoleh bersamaan. Dikiranya Farlan yang datang, namun justru tiga orang laki-laki paruh baya. Eren menyapa mereka sambil tersenyum. Mereka duduk di mengelilingi meja melingkar dan mulai mengobrol.

Sambil menyiapkan pesanan, Eren menyeletuk, “Berarti Anda satu tempat kerja dengan _Sir_ Farlan?”

Pria itu memandang ke arah langit-langit yang temaram karena sinar lampu remang-remang. “Tidak. Aku kerja di universitas dekat sini.”

Mendengar jawaban barusan, perasaan tidak asing semakin memenuhi pikiran Eren. Sambil berusaha keras mengeluarkan memori, Eren pergi mengantarkan pesanan minuman ke meja tiga orang pria paruh baya tadi.

Rasa penasaran Eren makin menjadi, seiring dengan gerak langkah kakinya kembali ke balik meja bar. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya semi menyelidiki lebih lanjut, ponsel di saku celana pria itu bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk. Segera setelah membaca isi pesan, pria itu berdecak kesal. Eren menebak dalam hati, _Sir_ Farlan tidak jadi datang.

Eren memilih untuk sibuk merapikan gelas-gelas dan botol bir. Pria itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan masuk tadi, dan mengeluarkan dompet. Diambilnya dua lembar uang dari dalam dompet, dan diletakkan di samping minumannya yang masih separuh penuh. Eren menatap heran.

Tanpa bicara, apalagi pamitan, pria itu mengenakan kembali mantelnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kursinya.

“ _Sir_!” panggil Eren sembari memegang dua lembar uang yang ditinggalkan.

Pria itu menoleh.

“Ini terlalu banyak...” kata Eren lirih, lalu bergegas mengambil uang kembalian.

“Untukmu.”

Eren gagu. Mereka saling pandang selama semenit. Eren bingung bagaimana mau mengatakannya, tetap saja kelebihan uang ini terlalu banyak untuk _tip_ -nya. Seolah bisa membaca keresahan Eren, pria itu berbalik dan menghampiri Eren.

“Aku pinjam kertas dan pulpen.”

“Eh?”

Pria itu diam dan tetap menatap Eren. Eren jadi salah tingkah, lalu panik mencari kertas. Tak sabaran, akhirnya pria itu mengambil selembar tisu yang ada di kotak tisu dekat situ. Pulpen dikeluarkan dari balik saku kemeja hitamnya. Eren bingung menatap pria itu tengah menuliskan deretan angka di atas tisu.

“Telepon aku kalau kau sudah punya uang kembaliannya.”

“Hah?” Eren gagap.

Pria itu meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Eren dan meletakkan selembar tisu bertuliskan nomor ponsel ke atas telapak tangan Eren. Tidak menunggu sampai Eren mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, pria itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih bengong.

Eren kehabisan kata-kata dan cuma bisa menatap kosong nomor ponsel itu. Selang semenit, Eren mengumpat lirih karena tidak sempat menanyakan nama pria itu.

Sembari terus-terusan merutuk kebodohannya, Eren merapikan gelas minuman yang telah ditinggalkan sang pemilik. Eren baru menyadari kalau setu payung milik pria itu tertinggal di sana. Diambilnya payung hitam itu dari bawah meja. Tulisan berwarna keperakan yang terukir di gagang kayu itu terlihat mencolok. Ketika membaca apa yang tertulis di sana, Eren berjengit kaget.

Obrolan _Miss_ Hanji dan _Sir_ Erwin malam itu, serta wajah kedelapan mahasiswa yang datang kemarin lusa, langsung menyeruak ke benaknya.

Takdir dikenal suka memainkan perasaan manusia. Dan malam itu, tampaknya ia sudah punya rencana untuk menentukan nasib kedua insan manusia ini; Eren dan si pria bernama Ackerman.

.

.

.

\- TAMAT -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini ditulis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Levi. ^^
> 
> Happy birthday ya, Heichou, semoga tetap badass dan langgeng terus sama Eren. HAHAH. :*


End file.
